The Last Original: An Angel With A Shotgun
by mstrubl6
Summary: What if there was another original? Klaus' twin sister? More powerful then Klaus, wiser than the oldest, Elijah, and far prettier than Rebekah, and above all else smarter than all combined? What happens to Klaus' plans when she arrives in Mystic Falls and isn't pleased with any of her siblings? See you soon Klaus, - xoxo your beloved twin
1. Intro

The Last Original

Disclaimer: This is a disclaimer for the entire store to come! I don't own anything from the Vampire Diaries, just my own characters. Enjoy!

Intro:

It had been years since I had seen my twin brother and the rest of my siblings. The last I heard Klaus was wreaking havoc on the town of Mystic Falls and I was not impressed. Dearest Klaus, you should know better than to upset your sister, after all mother created me for the sole purpose of controlling you, things need to change.

The next day I arrived at the Mystic Falls high school early to scope out where everyone was and figured everything out, Stefan Salvatore was enrolled here as well, hmm, a familiar face, this could be interesting, and Katerina Patrova's doppleganger Elana Gilbert. The witch Bonnie Bennet, her best friend Caroline, a new vampire and Jeremy Gilbet, Elana's younger brother. After hearing them speak I knew that Damon was in town as well, which is just what I needed.

"Ah, Miss Mikaelson, welcome, glad you got here early, I'm Alaric Saltzman, the history teacher you'll be student teaching with." I smiled and shook his hand

"Yes, It's nice to meet you." I sat down at the small desk next to Mr. Saltzman's and waited for the class to arrive. It was first period which meant that it was a Sophomore class, and on the roster of students included Elana and Stefan, this should be interesting.

"Good morning class, I am your new history teacher Alaric Saltzman and along with me is my student teacher, Klara Mikaelson, I hope you all welcome us both with open arms." I saw Stefan's head shoot up upon hearing my name and listened to Elana ask him what was wrong.

"I'll explain later" He told her with a smile. The class ended and I nodded politely to Stefan as he walked out with his new girlfriend. The next class was a freshman class and Alaric let Jeremy know that he had a clean slate with him. Jeremy smiled and offered to do a research paper for extra credit. It was good to see that he was putting in some effort.

After school I walked outside to see Stefan's car next to mine.

"Mr. Salvatore, Ms. Gilbert, It was a pleasure meeting you today in class." I said

"We know who you are!" Elana blurt out, much to Stefan's discomfort.

"Ah, yes, I had suspected that, but you see much unlike my brother I don't intend to kill you, and neither does he, I don't know why yet, but I intend to find out, but I am on your side, so I hope we can be friends, I am not like my siblings, I choose to be good over evil, I guess it's the angel side of me that wants peace throughout the world." I smiled and drove off, but not before hearing…

"Do you think she's telling the truth? She seemed genuine." Elana said, I knew I would like her

"Never trust an original." Stefan said and they too drove off.


	2. Chapter 1

The Last Original: An Angel With A Shotgun: Chapter 1

After class I headed straight for where the rest of the Mikaelson's were hiding out.

"Hello Elijah, Rebekah, where might I find Niklaus?" I asked politely. They both nodded towards the basement, knowing now to thwart me, for their efforts would be found useless.

"Niklaus, I am very disappointed in you, dear brother." He looked up with a brief look on panic on his face, before realizing it was only me.

"Hello sister, I am surprised to see you back. What are you doing here? Do you plan on ruining everything I've worked for once again?" He asked me

"SISTER? There's another one of you?" Damon asked

"SHUT UP!" Klaus shouted and shot Damon with another wooden bullet.

"NIKLAUS!" I shouted. I went over to Damon, pulling out the bullets and healing his wounds, I cut his binds. "You are free to go." He left with a questioning look. "You are in BIG trouble Niklaus." He looked at his feet knowing what was coming and I just grabbed him and flew off.

Damon's Point of View

I was thinking back to this creature that appeared before my eyes and seemed to have saved me from dying at the hands of Klaus. He obeyed her, so maybe we could just capture her and make her tell him to do whatever we want.

"No, Damon." My brother Stefan told me

"You don't even know what I was thinking." I replied, knowing perfectly well that after 100 years of being "alive" he knew exactly what I was thinking.

"Yes, I do and don't do anything stupid, I don't know what she is, but he's not full vampire and whatever she is she has the powers to control Klaus, so lets NOT spoil that. She might actually be on our side." Stefan said to me

"When is a Mikaelson ever on the GOOD side?"

It was a fair question.


	3. Chapter 2

Damon's POV:

After lots of discussion and quite a bit of yelling, Stefan and Elena convinced me to give the 6th Mikaelson a chance, but only if we could find out what she is. She's clearly the one who can control them all so we have to figure out how to go about finding out if she's truly on our side or not, or if she's just as evil as her twin.

"So, you question my loyalty? It's a valid question, since I am only loyal to myself and no one else, but if one proves themselves to me, or I owe them then they are welcome to my loyalty as well." She said and took a seat next to me at the grill.

"Why, should I even THINK about trusting you?" I sneered at her, she simply smiled and said

"Because you'd be dead without me." finished her drink and left. I gulped down the rest of my drink and, without paying, followed her out the door

"You should pay for that drink Damon." I glared at her

"Okay, what are you?" I grabbed her and pushed her up against the side of my car

"I think you know what I am, you're just scared because I'm more powerful than Klaus with an army of hybrids, and you desperately need me on your side or else you're fucked. I am correct, am I not?" she said with a small smile. She wasn't being a smart ass or cocky in any way just stating the truth. We did need her help, it would make our lives much easier.

"So what do you suppose we do?" I asked her

"Let me stay with you, Klaus won't come near you with me around, have Elena and Jeremy stay with us too and they'll be protected." I nodded and drove off to grab Elena and Jeremy, by the time we all arrived at the house, Klara has been shown her own room. It was the only room connected to two other rooms, mine and Jeremy's for the time being, and we all had to share a bathroom, great. Normally I got that room all to myself.

For the rest of the day I fucked around and annoyed Jeremy, he was NOT happy that he had to be stuck in the house with two vampires, one who was fucking his sister and the other making his life a living hell and then the last being an original who we still weren't 100% sure we could trust.

Jeremy's POV:

It was finally time for me to head to bed, or at least stay up and listen to music and draw. I walked into the bathroom not knowing _she_ was in there.

"Oh gosh! Sorry!" I turned my head away, but turned back seeing something I never thought I'd see in my entire life, she wasn't just a vampire she was half angel, her wings sprouting from her back, that's what made her so powerful. She seemed to have a glow all around her, her hair long enough to cover most of her, seeing as she just got out of the shower.

"Jeez Jere, stare much?" She giggled and I knew at this point I was the color of a tomato. I hadn't felt this way so suddenly about someone since Vicki. My heart was beating faster and faster as she slowly walked towards me.

"Calm down Jere..." She whispered as she put a hand on my chest over my heart, it seemed to help my heart slow down, but she kept getting closer and closer, I slowly closed my eyes only to feels a swish of wind. I opened my eyes and she was gone, but her window was open...I wonder where she went...

Klara's POV:

*Crap*


End file.
